


Ready

by kikikryslee



Series: Your Move [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hate to Love, M/M, Neighbors, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: Word Prompt: BellsAll Harry wanted to do was join in the snowball fight. Annoying Louis was just a bonus.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I could do it, but I did! I asked for three words for this challenge, and I turned them into a series, of sorts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Harry was innocently humming “Jingle Bells” when he heard the yells outside. He looked out the window and saw a few people who lived in his building, including Louis, his adorable Scrooge of an upstairs neighbor who he may have had a crush on, having a snowball fight.  
Harry grinned and prepared to go outside.  
When he got there, Louis’ eyes seemed to lock on him. Some people may have been intimidated, but Harry was endeared. Louis was as scary as a grumpy kitten.  
Harry waved at Louis, and happily dodged the snowball thrown his way.  
This could be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like them, you can reblog the fic [post](http://flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/post/168898566262)!


End file.
